Two Minutes Later
by Fanatic-Fanatica
Summary: A couple of minutes after the end of 'In a Mirror, Darkly' from Empress Hoshi Sato's POV. Yes, the press want to know how she did it. My first non-erotic.
1. Chapter 1

My first non romantic story. Like it or die :) From Hoshi Sato's point of view.

**January, 2155, USS Defiant, Earth orbit**

"I have already told you and I will not tell you again! There will be no more of this _negotitating_! You will leave Terran Space immediatly or be destroyed!"

Fleet Admiral Gardner wasn't making taking over the Empire easy.

"The Emperor will have nothing to do with you! Be off!" he shouted over the comlink. I smiled politely and gave him a reply.

"In that case, I'll be forced to use the power of this starship to destroy your major cities!" Gardner glowered, but he couldn't disguise the look of worriment on his face.

"You wouldn't dare!" I slammed my palms down on the conn between two officers and glowered back.

"Then SUBMIT to your new Empress!"

"Never! You will not step foot on this planet!" I looked at him, almost quizzically.

"What makes you so sure about that Gardner?" I asked. Gardner just shot an evil grin at me and my crew and said,

"While we have been having our little chat, I have discreetly ordered the finest battle group in Earth orbit to your location. Black Squadron, as you may well know about, have NEVER failed in defending _our_ planet. You will be crushed like an insect!" he laughed hysterically, like a madman with an axe. Mind you, there are quite a few of those on Earth.

"You may not have noticed, Gardner, that my ship is significantly more powerful than any ships you posess. 22nd Centruy technology against 23rd Century tech? You never cease to amuse me Gardner." He raised his eyebrows.

"May I remind you, Black Squadron has SIX _Jupiter_ class destroyers, THREE _Intrepid NV_ class cruisers, FIVE _NX_ type assualt cruisers, TWO _Yorktown_ class battleships and its latest addition, the _ISS Imperius_, fresh out of drydock, a brand new battlecruiser to complement our fleet. Not even your future technology has a chance in HELL of survivng a barrge from that!" With that, he disconnected the comlink. The viewscreen now just showed the world, _my_ world, to one side, Luna to the other and the blackness of space in between. Everyone was looking at me, fear in their faces. Black Squadron's reputation preceded them. I have to admit, even I had doubts about getting past them.

"Empress," called Mayweather, "I don't think even the _Defiant_ could beat Black Squadron. At least, not alone." That gave me an idea. Just in time aswell. The viewscreen showed several Terran ships curling into view. All had distinctive yellow markings with all-black bridges and nacelles, aswell as a black rim to the saucers. I stalked over to communications and typed furiously. I pressed transmit just in time.

The ship rocked under a disruptor blast, taking out communications. The bridge lights dimmed, red lights flashed and a siren blared out.

"That was the Imperius! Her disruptors are far more powerful than those of Enterprise!" shouted an ensign. I didn't need to be told anyway. I had seen the brand new ship fire that yellow pulse on the viewscreen. I had only one thought on my mind, all doubts vanquished.

"DESTROY THEM!" I yelled at the top of my voice. No-one looked back. They didn't need ordering twice. A short whine sounded, indicating the phasers were powered. I stared at the ships flying around on the viewscreen and grinned.

"Lets dance." :}

The Imperius was wonderful _little_ ship. She looked a bit like _Defiant_. Her registry was nice too. NCC-700. Short and simple. Shame it was all going to waste.

Phasers made quick work of two Jupiter's, _Brash_ and _Challenger_. A photonic torpedo from the _Neptune_ missed us completely and went on to destroy a couple of farms in Ohio. _Neptune_ then started getting very annoying. Being an _Intrepid NV_ class ship, she was built to destroy. They fired twenty disruptor blasts at our starboard nacelle. Three got through the shields and damaged my poor _Defiant_. I had to make them pay for damaging my pet. Taking over the aft torpedo banks, I waited for _Neptune_ to come from behind. It didn't take long. Soon, it was pretty much Inside the shields and I took my shot. A blue orb of light zoomed from between the nacelles and struck the _Neptune_ square in the central plexus. It's bridge of course! How could you not know you pathetic reporter? Anyways, with the bridge gone, _Neptune_ was out of control. Using the tractor beam, I used that silly ship as a shot put and she went hurtling into an _NX_, the _Currie_. Bits and pieces everywhere. Soon, the remaining _NX_'s were disabled. _Columbia_ and _Challenger_ were knocked out, while _Atlantis_ and _Spitfire_ were destroyed ina collision. Well better they destroy each other right? Saved Defiant some bother.

Now from that you might expect the rest to be a pushover, but believe me, it wasn't. Vice Admiral Mith was on board the _Imperius_. An veteran of the Klingon AND Xindi wars, he knew every trick in the book. He reformed Black Squadron's tactics and now I was on the punishment end of the stick. They still had three _Jupiter_'s, two _Intrepid_'s, both _Yorktown_'s and the _Imperius_. Defiant had lost forward torpedoes, warp drive, several phaser banks and was low on shields. I was expecting to be hailed and guess what? We were.

"I hope now you've come to terms Sato." smirked Gardner.

"Oh I'm just getting warmed up David." He frowned at the mention of his petty first name and cut the link. The _Defiant_ now came under an intensified barrage from the annoying fleet. All I could do was wait for...

Suddenly, the _Yorktown_ was hit by yellow pulses and exploded in a ball of fire. A new Terran ship flew into view and joined us. We were hailed by the newcomer.

My brother on the Endeavor, an old _Declaration_ class vessel, same class as the XCV-330 _Enterprise_, but upgraded to keep with the times. I had sent a message to any vessel that wanted to join me just before we were hit by a disruptor from _Imperius_. We were joined by _Intrepid_ and the _Jupiter_ soon this help, we sent the Black _Jupiter's_ running and with help from the loyal _Yorktown_ class _ISS Adams_, we disabled the _Washington_ and were left with a lone _Imperius_. I sent a general hail to my little fleet with one instruction: destroy the _Imperius_...

**BRIDGE OF ISS IMPERIUS**

"Admiral! Shields have failed! Disruptors are gone! Torpedo bays have been detonated! Warp core IS breaching!"

The Admiral looked at the last bridge member, a female crewman, her uniform ripped to shreds, his face written by sorrow. It was pure chance that she had survived. He got up and walked to her. She got up and the two embraced. Mith looked into the eyes of his love and whispered in her ear,

"I love you my sweet. In life and death."

They kissed as the bridge exploded around them.

**BRIDGE OF USS DEFIANT**

Everyone cheered as the _Imperius_ was engulfed by flame and shrapnel. When the fireball subsided, it was as if the ship had never existed. Gardner... your little fleet has failed.

So that's how I became Empress. I love my beautiful starship _Defiant_. She works like a charm. I love her like a sister... what are YOU smirking at? _Defiant_ is my pet! How adre you insult me! Now GET OUT YOU RATS!


	2. Note to all readers!

**Attention to ALL Fanatic-Fanatica fans. This is an important announcement.**

These times are tough. Fanatic, the creator of this channel (pardon the youtube slang) has departed to do college. I Fanatica, his long time friend and almost family, have been a part of this channel for a while now. My works include the recent Lone Warrior and The Time of Sorrow. However, I have severe life problems. I am determined not to let them interfere with my passions. Here are some updates on current fics, published, in progress and upcoming.

**Transformation**

This Fanatic work will not be continuing. A sequel was in the works, but has since been cancelled. A rewrite is possible.

**Unusual Happenings**

Not continuing

**Two Minutes Later**

Same as above

**The Time of Sorrow**

Despite my love of both Babylon 5 and Star Wars, I will not be finishing this one anytime soon. I need to be _interested_ so to speak. A forth chapter is nowhere near even being started.

**SpinnyTrek**

As above, I have lost a lot of interest in Star Trek. I still like Spinnerette, but not as much as I would like so I could finish it. Despite this, chapter 4 is in the works and coming together, albeit slowly.

**Conundrum**

An imagination put into writing, I cannot continue it due to lack of interest of several sci-fi genres. I will get it done, but consider it a long-term project.

**The War Before the Peace**

I hate that name. It's just wrong. So expect a name change. And a second chapter... just not very soon. I have literally NO idea what to call it.

**Lone Warrior**

My current project. Please god no, I don't want to lose interest, but I think I may be. FUCK no! But anyways. I need some help with it. I can only imagine it ending with a big battle. Between who? I dunno. We can either have:

1. Anders lives and escapes to war-torn Europe  
>2. Anders lives and stays on Berk, albeit in 1013CE<br>3. Anders dies

And also:

1. No involvement by the Germans (means re-writing Chapter 2 slightly)  
>2. Minor involvement by the Germans and the Allies<p>

or

3. HUGE involvement by the Germans and the Allies.

Pretty simple choice I think.

**Upcoming**** fics**

**Empress's Glory**

One of Fanatic's futafics. Sorry JustaCrazyMan, he can't do it, not now, probably not ever.

**The Promellian War**

To be done in much the same style as The Dilgar War fic for Babylon 5. However, lack of time means, very little commitment can be made.

**Asuka: World Extraordinaire**

Fanatic has his strange fetishes, I have mine. Taking inspiration from a deviantart picture of Asuka Langley Soryu, I have been fantasizing about this all day. I have plotlines drawn out and everything. Shame, such a shame, that I believed Asuka was AccessWorld's own creation. :(

There are other fic ideas, but they evade me. Keep loyal readers!


End file.
